Mortis Confuto
by Lenny-r
Summary: Автор: Mimiheart. Перевод. Что значит заткнуть пробкой смерть. ПостГП7. ГП, СС.


**Mortis Confuto**

Автор: Mimiheart  
Перевод: Lenny  
Бета: Rassda  
Пейринг: ГП, СС  
Рейтинг: PG  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: Friendship/Drama  
Отказ: ничем не владею, ни на что не претендую  
Саммари: «_Я могу научить вас, как разлить по флаконам известность, как сварить триумф, как заткнуть пробкой смерть. Но все это только при условии, что вы хоть чем-то отличаетесь от того стада болванов, которое обычно приходит на мои уроки_». _(с) «Гарри Поттер и Философский камень», пер. изд-ва «РОСМЭН»  
_Предупреждение: Спойлеры к «Дарам Смерти»  
Разрешение на перевод: Получено  
Примечание: Перевод был выполнен на конкурс «JKR была не права, или 32,5» ко Дню рождения профессора Снейпа и занял там третье место.

* * *

Гарри бродил по палате среди мертвых, в молчании разглядывая их. Кого-то он едва знал. Другие были ему совершенно не знакомы. Возле некоторых он задерживался дольше – Колин, Люпин, Фред, Тонкс… Снейп. МакГонагалл была потрясена, когда он настоял, чтобы Снейпа поместили именно в эту палату, а не вместе с телами прочих Пожирателей и Волдемортом.

Объяснять было некогда, и, в конце концов, она сдалась. Гарри остановился и взглянул на Снейпа. Его смерть была такой бессмысленной. Несправедливой. Юноша окинул взглядом оставшиеся тела. Можно ли назвать смерть кого-то из них оправданной? И бывает ли так вообще? Но Снейп… Гарри коснулся его руки. Последние несколько часов и дней – проклятье, да весь последний год – казались нереальными. Многое осталось невысказанным, неизвестным, даже несмотря на продемонстрированные Снейпом воспоминания.

– Я хочу спросить у вас, Снейп, как у лучшего друга моей мамы, что мне делать?

В ответ тишина. Он действительно думал, что тот ответит?

Гарри посмотрел на неподвижное тело Люпина.

– И ты, ты все-таки бросил Тедди. Хоть и не ради приключений, по крайней мере, не только из-за них.

И снова ответа не последовало.

Он опять повернулся к Снейпу. Так странно. Не стало целого поколения. Не осталось никого, кто бы действительно знал его родителей. Хагриду и МакГонагалл, возможно, и было что рассказать о Поттерах, но они были преподавателями. Кроме того, хоть они и были знакомы с его родителями, но в действительности совсем их _не знали_. Как жаль. Гарри решил, что не стоит цепляться за прошлое. Но без прошлого могло ли у него быть будущее?

Юноша вздохнул. Он не знал, куда податься. У Рона была Гермиона. Гарри полагал, что у него есть Джинни. Герой и Прекрасная Дева. Возможно, для полноты картины следовало бы спасти ее от морщерогого кизляка…

Гарри рассеянно провел рукой по предплечью Снейпа и дотронулся до его кисти. Этот человек убил Дамблдора. Он же спас Гарри жизнь… сколько раз?

Так много вопросов.

Прикосновение к коже зельевара показалось неожиданно странным. Гарри словно почувствовал какую-то дрожь; когда его пальцы скользили по рукаву мантии, ощущения были другими.

– Мне жаль, что я знаю о ней так мало. Жаль, что вы _не рассказали_ мне о ней. Что никто не рассказал.

Он почувствовал себя опустошенным. Как будто весь прошлый год держался на адреналине, а теперь его действие подходило к концу. Гарри фыркнул. Наверное, так и было. Он наклонился над Снейпом и, закатав рукав его мантии, приоткрыл покрасневшую метку, все еще различимую даже после смерти Волдеморта.

– Знаю, что для вас это, скорее всего, ничего не значит – ведь я по-прежнему сын Джеймса, – но я прощаю вас как сын Лили.

Одергивая рукав мантии, Гарри случайно дотронулся до руки зельевара. Снова та же дрожь от прикосновения к коже. Гарри вздрогнул, у него возникла одна идея. Он бросился к телу Люпина и передвинул его руку – или только попытался. Рука Люпина осталась точно в том же положении, какое ей придали несколько часов назад, когда всех погибших перенесли сюда. Он подошел к Фреду – результат тот же. Все тела погибших в сражении, до которых он осмелился дотронуться, вели себя одинаково. Кроме Снейпа.

Гарри выбежал из палаты, затем вернулся, притащив сюда Гермиону.

– Что с ним не так? – требовательно спросил он.

– О чем ты? – девушка печально оглядела тела погибших.

– Снейп, что с ним не так?

Гермиона посмотрела на него как на сумасшедшего.

– Гарри, он умер.

– Нет. Смотри. – Он захватил руку Снейпа, приподнял ее и отпустил. Гермиона по-прежнему смотрела на него недоумевающе. Он повернулся к другому телу и пытался проделать то же самое.

Девушка задумалась на миг, а потом тщательно ощупала мантию зельевара.

– Ну конечно, – выдохнула она, достав из его кармана практически пустой пузырек и для верности понюхав его содержимое. – Он же должен был взять… Иначе не имело смысла… Времени почти не осталось… – она проверила остальные его карманы и наконец, воскликнув «Ага!», вытащила три совсем крохотных бутылочки.

Взяв одну из бутылочек, Гермиона накапала несколько капель зелья Снейпу на язык. Содержимое второй бутылочки Гарри узнал – Кроветворное зелье. Он зачарованно наблюдал, как девушка вылила его Снейпу в рот, массируя израненное горло.

Гермиона достала палочку, пробормотала что-то, и рана на шее Снейпа затянулась.

– С этого и следовало начинать, – вполголоса произнесла девушка.

Она снова разжала Снейпу челюсти и заглянула внутрь. Видимо, увиденное ее устроило, и она влила ему в рот третье зелье.

– Что происходит?

– Он заткнул пробкой смерть!

– Да скажи наконец, что все это значит?

– Ну в самом деле, Гарри! Он взял зелье Mortis Confuto, или его разновидность… Если принять его непосредственно перед тем, как умереть, смерть можно приостановить. И если устранить причину смерти и дать противоядие, можно вернуть умершего к жизни. Этим зельем часто пользовались во времена охоты на ведьм, но его точная формула многие столетия считалась утерянной. Снейп, наверное…

– Пять баллов Гриффиндору, мисс Грейнджер, – прохрипел Снейп. А потом посмотрел на Гарри: – Вы посмотрели?

Тот кивнул, в зеленых глазах блестели непролитые слезы.

– Посмотрел. Спасибо. За все.

Ответный кивок, и Снейп, прикрыв глаза, погрузился в глубокий сон.

– Несколько часов он будет чувствовать себя истощенным. Я проверю, есть ли еще запасы Кроветворного зелья, он действительно потерял много крови.

Гарри кивнул, он был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.

888

Несколько часов спустя, когда Снейп проснулся в Больничном крыле, Гарри сидел рядом.

– Я прощаю вас, за все, – тихо сказал юноша.

– Мне не требуется ваше прощение.

– Я знаю. Но вы оплатили свои долги. Я в самом конце видел маму. Она вас простила, – Снейп усмехнулся. – И вы не трус.

– Это мне известно. Вы тоже, как бы мне не было неприятно это признавать. Полагаю, вы победили.

– Да. Благодаря вам. И Дамблдору… и всем.

– Не думал, что выживу.

– И я тоже. Дамблдор позволил мне сделать выбор.

– Настырный старый дурень.

– Эй!

– Именно. И все же я любил его. Он сделал все, что мог. Он был всего лишь человеком.

– Да.

– Вам что, заняться больше нечем?

– Вообще-то, нет.

– А мне есть, – Снейп закрыл глаза.

– Спокойной ночи, профессор.

_Конец_


End file.
